1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bowl and more particularly to a bowl having an arrangement for adjustably fastening a magnet in a bottom so that a replacement of the magnet is made easy if such need arises.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bowl 10 is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a continuous wall 11, a hollow bottom member 12 integrally formed with the wall 11, a disc shaped cover 14 having an annular projecting edge 142 fitted in an annular groove 15 on a joining portion of inner surfaces of the wall 11 and the bottom member 12, and a ring shaped magnet 13 in the space of the bottom member 12. The bottom 131 of the magnet 13 and the bottom 121 of the bottom member 12 are adhesively fastened together. Further, the bottom 141 of the cover 14 and the top 132 of the magnet 13 are also adhesively fastened together.
However, a replacement of the magnet 13 can be very difficult and time consuming if such need arises due to the adhesively fastened arrangements. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.